The present invention pertains to a mounting assembly for a replaceable heat exchanger module and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for axially flexible heat exchanger modules which accommodates axial movement of the module during installation and as a result of thermal expansion and contraction during use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,560, 4,981,170 and 5,042,572 disclose various heat exchanger constructions, all of which are adapted to be made in a modular form in a manner in which they are separately and easily demountable from an array of such modules for replacement. A heat exchanger unit utilizing an array of such modules is particularly attractive for use as a radiator in the cooling system of a large vehicle, such as a truck or an off-the-road construction vehicle. Such vehicles are not only more susceptible to cooling system damage because of the environments in which they operate, but vehicle downtime is usually extremely critical and costly. The above identified patents describe modular heat exchange units which, if damaged in use, can be initially shunted out of the cooling system until a replacement module is available without taking the vehicle out of operation. A damaged module is easily removable and the replacement module may be as easily installed in a simple, fast and cost effective manner.
In accordance with an improved mounting assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 986,988, filed Dec. 8, 1992, a rubber vibration damper and shock load absorber is positioned between the axially flexible portion of each heat exchanger module and the mounting bracket by which the module is attached to a common cooling fluid header. The rubber cushioning means dampens the transmission of vibrations from the heat exchanger frame to the module and prevents excessive deflection of the module under severe external structural loads imposed on the frame, while allowing the necessary axial movement of the module to accommodate mounting and thermal expansion.